The Tell Tale Sohma
by Naroki
Summary: Plans of murder are underway...and a plan to drive a certain someone insane backfires.What will happen to the criminal in the end? will they be able to escape unharmed? -COMPLETE-
1. Plans of the cruel mind

Author: Hello, this is my very first Fruits Basket fanfic and I really do hope you enjoy it. If I make a mistake on the ages of the characters, please forgive me. I will try my absolute hardest to make this an entertaining story...but no promises. Oh and I do have a tendency to put too many 'I's' in a fic when I am doing first person point of view. So I will try to avoid doing that. I think that is it, hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

My name is Akito Sohma; I am the head of my family which holds a rather unbelievable curse. Our family is cursed with the spirits of the Chinese zodiac which we can transform into if we are hugged by a member of the opposite sex. There are some exceptions in our family though, like myself, I do not turn into one of the zodiac spirits. My curse...is to have a short life.

My life is both dark and depressing, but is it my fault? No, it is those fools that made it this way. They who expect so much from me and expect me to solve every problem that comes and goes. I know I am the head, but how can they expect so much from me? Now they fear me...heh, how I have been acting, I would be frightened as well.

I know what they are thinking, they believe that I am going insane, yet both you and I know this is not true. Though, there are some things that I can be held accountable for that may prove some brink to insanity. If I had a chance they would all be taught a valuable lesson...especially, if anyone, that damned Tohru girl. Oh dear god how I despise her, it isn't just her that I despise, but the affect that she has.

She is able to make everyone happy, everyone finds her adorable and all around cute. They forget about the secret, they forget about everything...including me. I lie here in my room listening to the distant sound of chatter and feel the chilled winter air enter my room from the opened window. No one is coming to visit me this time, so, I place my arms gently and tightly on the window sill and rest my head on the arms while gazing at my surroundings.

The leaves have fallen off all the trees nearby and far, the sky was cloudy threatening to drop light rain or maybe snow. The sound of eerie silence outside disturbs me deeply, yet I closed my eyes and listened closely for any sound from wind to a living being, I did not care. Then, something unwelcome broke the silence...

"Hatori should be in his office at this time."

My eyes opened quickly and looked at the direction from where the sound came from...it was Momiji. That was not the worst part; he was with that annoying, dim-witted girl, Tohru. There she was, looking as jovial as ever yet worried at the same time; just walking in here as if it were **_her_** house.

"Um...Momiji, if he's busy I don't want to bother him. I could just give him the gift later."

"No Tohru, you are not imposting"

"Er, don't you mean _imposing?_"

I didn't want to see her anymore, looking at her made my heart filled with a deep resentment. I shut the windows and stared at the floor thinking of some thing terrible.

"So...how would the others feel if Ms. Honda were to have a little... _accident_?" I whispered very softly, not wanting anyone outside to hear.

The kind heart might find some of the things I planned callous and down right vile. Yet a dark or cold blooded heart would find this quite enjoyable and a great pleasure. Murder...yes, a word that can never be used to lighten hearts or bring joy, but in a sick twisted way it did to me. Madness is not a conclusion to this feeling, but a yearning to put people in their proper place...yes...they would ALL pay soon enough.

The sound of knocking from a distance is heard from the other side of the building and footsteps enter the house. I ignored it and laid my head against the wall in deep thought of my plan. Ah yes...I could make her suffer dearly...there is a way...

(A/N: I am going to take a moment of your time to tell you that the next scene is NOT Akito's point of view but third person point of view.)

Tohru had entered Hatori's office with Momiji; she was surprised to find Shigure there too.

"Ms. Honda, why are you here?" Hatori was standing in front of the optimistic teen with a jaded look lingering on his face while Shigure greeted them with a hearty smile.

"Why hello you two, nice to see you come and visit, Tohru." Shigure gave a small wave as he said this. Tohru felt awkward and decided to speak.

"Uh...are...are you busy Hatori-san?!" she blushed and felt even more awkward, "If you are I can come back later! I wouldn't want to interrupt your work!"

Hatori sighed "No, you're not interrupting my work; I was just surprised that you would visit on a school day."

"Oh, well, its parent teacher conferences so there is no school today" she beamed.

"Ja, papa and I are going later, but I wanted to go with Tohru to visit you, Hatori. Tohru wants to give you something." Momiji said; Shigure got out of his seat at that moment

"I'm going to visit Akito now; see you later Ms. Tohru!" Shigure opened the door that lead to the main hallway and silently walked out of it, closing the door behind him softly.

"So, what did you want to give me?" Hatori never took his eyes off Momiji and Tohru

"Oh yeah, I have a gift for new years to give you..." she smiled and checked her pockets. In a few moments her face went blank and white; she searched her pockets more but couldn't feel anything. "Uh...I must have dropped it" she smiled shyly at him and looked on the ground. "Oh where is it!" she started looking under desks, chairs, trash cans, etc.

-

"Akito...good morning" Shigure walked in to the young man's room. Akito was looking at the ground; he had an almost demonic type of smirk on his face. He finally looked up slowly at Shigure

"Akito, what's wrong? You look terrible; do you want me to call for Hatori-?"

"No" he hissed, "...I'm fine." Akito formed his hands into fists but still had a somewhat of a calm look on his face.

"Shigure" Akito said in the most serene voice possible, "I want Ms. Tohru Hondato come to the new years banquet, tell her she MUST come."

"But the banquet is only for family members, you yourself said so."

"Dammit Shigure why must you argue? I'm not in the mood for arguing with you, just do as I say!" Akito spoke harshly; Shigure was quiet and then sighed

"I suppose you're not in the mood to talk today. So, is that it?" Shigure said

"Yes"

"What are you planning for Ms. Honda?"

"Nothing, I would just like to speak to her is all." Shigure glared at Akito as he said this and Akito gave a cold laughed "Why must you always suspect that I am up to something? Really Shigure, you should have better trust in me."

Shigure raised an eyebrow and walked out of the room with the sound of his sandals hitting against the hard wooden floor.

-

(A/N: At this moment I would like to tell you that it is going to Tohru's pov.)

I looked inside of Hatori's office but I couldn't find the gift! So I decided to look outside, 'wow is it chilly today, I should have brought a warmer coat.' I thought and blew on my hands to get more feeling in them before looking some more. The gift was small and wrapped in green paper so it shouldn't be that hard to find. I looked up just as a gust of wind came by and I saw out of the corner of my eye something moving on the ground. It was the gift!

I saw it start to roll away and I followed it closely behind until the wind calmed and it stopped moving.

"Got ya!" I chuckled and picked up the gift wiping the dirt off of it and looked for any damage, but it seemed to be fine. I turned around and what would have caught my eye but Akito inside of his room, with the window opened, staring straight at me! He was looking blankly at me as if I wasn't even here...he looks kind of nice when he doesn't have that cold look on his face though.

He slowly shut his window and so I decided now was the time to head back to Hatori and Momiji. That's when I stopped realizing how cold it was; I was a little freaked seeing Akito so all I wanted to do was get the heck out of there. I hoped that I was close because the Sohma house was getting creepier by the minute. When I saw Hatori's office I ran extra hard and accidentally slipped on the ice cold steps and fell flat on my face.

Momiji opened the door and stared down at me a bit confused and worried.

"Tohru, are you okay? Did you fine the gift?" He helped me up and I felt weak; I knew it was from the fall of course.

"Yes Momiji, and I'm fine, I was just a little clumsy and I slipped."

I ran up to Hatori who was now sitting down with his head in his hand still looking pretty bored as he did before.

"Hatori, here is you gift!" I flung it out in front of his face and bowed; he looked a little shocked but then slowly took it and placed it on his desk.

"Thank you" he said in a still bored tone but I could tell he was happy about it.

"You can open it anytime" I said, "You could even open it now if you wish. Well, I should be heading back, it's about lunch time and I know Yuki and Kyo are probably waiting for me to fix them something."

"Aww, so soon? We didn't even get a chance to play!" Momiji whined, I smiled and patted him on the head

"Maybe later, ok?" I said, and sure enough he was happy again.

"Shigure is waiting for you, just so you know." Hatori said while taking out a cigarette from a package in his front pocket and lighting it with a mahogany colored lighter.

"Oh, well then I wouldn't want to keep him waiting, bye!" I waved and walked out of Hatori's office, shutting the door lightly behind me, and running to Shigure who was waiting for me by the gates of the estate.

"Did you have a nice visit?" Shigure said when I caught up and tried to catch my breath.

"Yes...I...did" I managed to choke out and he smiled in return.

"I'm glad..." he said in response, "Ms. Tohru, Akito would like you to come to the New Years Banquet this year...don't ask me why, he just said he wanted you to come."

"M-me?" I stuttered, "H-he wants **me** to come?" I started to worry, what does Akito want me there for anyway? Does he want to say hello? Is he going to punish me? Oh this is too much to take in! I must calm down, it will be fine, besides, Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo will be there if anything goes wrong. Yeah, everything is going to be fine. I tried to calm myself down but I still felt the rushing, constant, beating of my heart grow faster each time.

New Years, after all, was only in three days...

_Agony, Defeat, oh the moaning and the groaning of pain_

_It brings a great thrill, a rush of excitement a welcoming in my veins_

_Go on...scream, scream! No one will save you_

_No one will save you from this twisted nightmare and torment_

_So scream, scream! I bade you scream to your hearts desire_

_I will skin you until your flesh hangs raw and blood spilled into a pool of crimson on the floor_

_Till your screams and heartbeat are heard no more._

_The ripping and grinding of the breaking of bones,_

_Your head laid out for all to see,_

_Your arms and legs are left with me,_

_The rest it dumped into the deep sea._

_The sun has dawned and sorrow weeps,_

_But not even sorrow itself can hear your heartbeat._

* * *

Author: ok, that poem was a little gruesome, but it proved my point. Oh and I am quite certain I made some grammar mistakes but give me a break, I'm only human we all make mistakes all right? Yeah, I hope you liked this first chapter thanks for reading and please remember to review! Arigato! 


	2. Visions of the past

Author: It's about time for another chapter wouldn't you agree? I wanted to get ten reviews so I could continue, and I have! Thank you reviewers!

**Ingra-of-mordor**: I am really glad that you like how I put Akito IC that was what I was aiming for. I am glad that you like my story! You're great! Thank you so much Ingra! Your stories are wonderful, I hope you update soon.

**Hakudoshi-chan **: I am glad that you like this story and HOSTESS. You are a wonderful reviewer and I am glad that you check out two of my stories...not ONE but TWO!

**Jynkers**: Oh is this story confusing you? I am sorry, though I am very happy that you enjoyed my first chapter and hope you understand it better...I hope.

**MysticSorceror: **Really? You like this story that much? But don't be so hard on yourself, your stories are awesome! Please don't say that mine are better! I am very flattered...really I am! You're very sweet...Oh, and you were totally right about Tohru, I edited my first chapter and took that part out cause your right. She would never call anyone 'evil'.

**Foxfirechick120:** Hey, I keep trying to find ya but I can't! I wanna see if you have anymore stories because I think I forgot to look last time. Oh, I know that so far you're not going to change your mind about Akito. How you will feel for Akito may change or it may not, this is not suppose to be a tragedy story but a scary, twisted story so I real don't know how you will feel. Oh and I am sorry if you like Tohru...cause uh...never mind. Well, I am very glad that you like this story! (Don't worry, Yuki and Kyo aren't gonna die. I am saying this cause I know that you like them.)

**Lupin666:** Oh, I will try to read more of your stories; I guess I have just been a bit lazy and never got around to it. Well, thanks for the review, so happy you like the story!

**Tay:** I just had to put you in Tay, thank you so much for checking out my story! And you don't even know about anime. That was very sweet, I hope you don't have to stay grounded from the computer for long and are able to check out my story! Oh and by the way, I would like it if you didn't mention my REAL name, try calling me Naroki ok?

**Brenko: **Thanks for checking out my grammar, though I just think that I have to be more careful is all. Oh and can't wait for your update!

**Samy-chan: **Well...if you want to call me Naroki -'sama' you can. It really doesn't bother me that much. You really are sweet! You liked my story loads and that means so much! You are a sweet person! (Hugs) I love your stories too!

**AnimeFreaks13: **Lol, yup mechanics. Well, I'm glad you like it! Here is your update! Lol.

 Oh and yes, I am  aware of the fact that Akito is a girl, I will start to refer to her as a her in this chapter...but sometimes I may call her a he still. I am also making up events that happened in Akito's past so if I get something wrong then I'm sorry but this is my fic. There will be quite a bit of flashbacks in this chap.

* * *

A small child is outside tracing a circle in the dirt with a small stick in her petite, pale hand. She looks meticulously at an adult female that appears by her side at that instant and kneels so that they are eye level with the little girl.

"Aki-Chan," the woman says in a soothing and soft-spoken tone as she gently places her hand on the child's jet-black hair. "Mommy and Daddy...we're...we're going to have to leave you for a short while."

The child nicknamed 'Aki' lowers their head with a despondency expression lingering heavily in their dark eyes. The child bites her lower lip and nods their head vaguely without looking at the adult. The woman hugs Aki with a bit of hesitation.

"Don't worry; there will be people here that will take very good care of you. We will see you soon." The mother stops hugging the child and looks at her; the child shows no sign of tears or rage...just that small shadow of sadness...that is all.

"Take care" the mother smiles...she _'smiles'_! letting go of her only child and walking off without looking back...not once did she look back to see the blank look on the child's face turn to a frown and a small choked whimper escaped their throat as they watched the figure get into a black limozine.

The child was not allowed to cry...it took everything they had not to cry. Even though she knew the very reason that her parents were leaving...they were afraid of their own child. Afraid of the insanity of their own child, and worst of all, the girl knew that her parents would not be coming back...

(End flashback)

-

"Ms. Honda, are you ready?" Yuki said in his usual friendly manner to Tohru who was shaking from head to toe and fidgeting with some last minute chores.

"Y-yeah" Tohru said when she zipped up her bag of clothes.

"Are you all right?" Yuki said walking up to her

"Oh yeah, why wouldn't I be!?" Tohru smiled

"Well, you're still wearing your pajamas and you haven't brushed your hair yet you say you're ready. Are you sick? Maybe you should stay home."

"Oh no,no,no,no,no, I'm fine! I am just really nervous is all. I have never been to your new year's celebration and the fact that Akito wants me to come kinda surprises, yet scares me at the same time." Tohru got out a brush from her bag and brushed her hair

"Don't worry, we will make sure that nothing bad happens Tohru-"

Just then, they heard someone clear their throat and they saw an orange haired boy standing in the doorway scowling at them. "Are you ever going to get ready or not? cause I'm tired of waiting!"

-

(Flashback)

Screams are heard through the Sohma estate. Hatori rushes through the hall and slides open the shoji door swiftly to see an adolescent Akito curled up in the corner of the room with her hands grabbing tightly to the top of her head. Her face as white as paper and cold sweat dripping down her face; she is trembling madly.

"Akito what is it?" Hatori runs up to Akito and tries to touch the top of her head until Akito pulls away and curls into a complete ball.

"GO AWAY! JUST LEAVE ME, SPECTER! GET OUT! **GET OUT**!!!" Akito thrashes wildly about and tries to push Hatori away.

"Akito what are you-?"

Just then, Akito stops every movement and looks up at Hatori slowly with wide eyes. "Ha...Hatori?"

"Yes, what's wrong? What specter are you talking about?"

At the mention of this, Akito shakes his head vigorously

"Quiet..." Akito grabs her head again, "do not speak of it...do not speak of that...monster!" Akito trembles and continues, "Words cannot describe how horrible it appears to me. Its eyes are of the darkest black I have ever seen, the skin is decayed and eaten away as if it has been dead for a while. Blood runs down it's badly cut fingers and drips onto the ground where the creature is floating. Their hair is tangled and seems to be almost alive the way it moves. The worst is the horrible sound it makes. It tells me, that I will suffer a terrible fate!"

Akito covers her face with her hands and is silent for a moment. "I don't want to end up like that; I want it to go away and leave me."

Hatori speaks, "How long have you been seeing this thing?"

She removes her hands from her face and starts to calm down a little...a very little.

"It started a week ago, yet I have seen things on the same line as this since I was little, but I was too scared to tell anyone. I was afraid they would hurt me if I told."

(End flashback)

-

"Ah, I see you two have decided to come this time" Hatsuharu walks up to Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and a nervous Tohru.

"But why is Tohru here?" Hatsuharu looks back at the tense teen.

"Akito wanted her to come, though I'm not yet sure why." Shigure said and also looked back at the young woman.

"Well, speaking of Akito," Haru started, "Hatori told me to tell you that he wished to see you...all of you."

(Akito's point of view)

I didn't know why but for some reason I felt like wearing a woman's kimono this year. Usually my thoughts are that men's kimonos suit me best but for once I would try a woman's. It wasn't very fancy, I despise wearing fancy things. It was a midnight blue color with sakura petals...that is all. I thought I should go out and see everyone, though I hate people; there are VERY few people in the world that I can stand.

When I come out into the hall it is empty, much like it is on any other day, not that I mind, I really do love the sound of silence sometimes. Nothing but the sound of my heart beating and my sandals clapping against the floor was heard to me. Usually you don't wear shoes inside a house but it was allowed here. That is when Hatori came by in a black suit and a usual blank expression on his face.

"Akito, Shigure and the others have arrived if you wish to see them" Hatori said to me.

"Of course..." I replied thinking it was obvious and let Hatori lead me to them.

-

(Flashback)

A 16 year old woman sits in the corner of her room looking into a dark area of it.

_Their starting to believe it to..._

The child thought,

_They are starting to think I'm going insane too...the specters, the sudden fits, the twisted way I think of things. They believe all of this is a sign of insanity._

A small white bird entered through the window and landed gently on the girl's knee.

_That is what drove my parents away and what will slowly drive them away as well..._

The bird stayed for a bit, looking at the young woman in wonder, but then took flight and left out the window.

_Because that is my curse..._

(End flashback)

-

"Good evening Shigure, Yuki, Kyo...and Tohru." I said, hating myself for even giving my prey a proper greeting.

"Good evening" the four of them said in unison back to me as they made a small bow.

"Yuki, kyo, I'm glad you found enough courage to come this year" I smirked at them and I could tell that they were angry at me for saying that. "Well, lets not dwell on that." I changed the subject, "Let's go outside with the rest of the family."

When we reached outside, Kyo and Yuki immediately took Ms. Tohru to go see the rest of the family and I was left with Shigure.

"Seriously Aki, what do you have in store for Tohru?" He said to me and I started to get upset

"I told you never to call me that." I said coldly and luckily he got the message, "What I have in store is none of your concern. I will do as I please." Shigure must have not cared, or have been a complete fool, because he just shook his head and smiled after I said that.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Shigure started to take something out of the opening of his kimono...it was a flower, a red flower, to be more specific a rose.

"This is for you, see, I even got your favorite color." Shigure handed it to me and I looked at it for a while.

"Sorry, it's a little bent and shook up because I had it in my kimono" he chuckled and I smiled.

"No...It's fine, I like it" I placed the rose inside of my obi but left the head part to stick out so that it wouldn't become flat. Shigure was one of the few people that I really liked...also one of the very few people who ever liked **me.**

"I'll still be watching you and Tohru though." And with that he left, and I stood there watching everyone talking, laughing, and catching up with news from the past year.

-

(Tohru's point of view)

"Uh, Yuki, why do you think Akito-san is dressed in a woman's kimono?" I have been talking to Yuki, and have been for a while, trying to cheer him up and all.

"I don't know Ms. Honda; I suppose it was just something he wanted to wear."

Really, I don't know why Akito-san is cross-dressing but the outfit still looked good on him. Oh what am I saying?!

"Oh...ok, well does he want to talk to me? Is he waiting for me or...?"

"No, I think that he won't be asking to see you for a while." When he smiled at me I started to blush, it was a bad habit of mine to always blush in front of him and Kyo. Then I heard some yelling and looked to see Haru trying to persuade Kyo to fight again...I don't see why those two can't get along.

"What's the matter Kyo, you scared?!" Haru grabbed a hold of Kyo's neck collar, "Come on, ya skipped last year so you havta make up for it!"

"Shut up damn brat, I don't have to do shit!"

The battle started when Haru turned black and Yuki and I decided to keep talking. It was going well until I saw Yuki start to stiffen and he looked scared about something. I felt a cold hand on my shoulder at that moment and totally freaked out and yelped, and then I saw that it was Akito!

"Hello Yuki, Ms. Honda..." he took his hand off my shoulder which made me calm down a very little and he smiled sort of coldly at Yuki.

"Akito..." Yuki said precariously but I could tell that he was trying to sound calm.

"You wouldn't mind if I borrow Ms. Honda for a bit do you?" Akito said not taking his eyes off Yuki.

"To do what?" Yuki said in a surprisingly serious tone

"Nothing, I just want to talk is all, maybe go for a little walk." He wants to go on a walk with me?! W-what would he want to talk about?! Probably how much I disgrace him or something. Oooh

"I don't trust you" Yuki said.

"Of course, you never do, but surely you can trust me this one time. In fact, I will have her back to you by nine thirty."

Yuki was silent, though he still looked uneasy. Akito finally looked at me and said,

"Come with me Ms. Tohru." So I followed slowly, looking back at Yuki who was silent and looked very worried. I wish I could say I would be fine but I didn't even know myself.

-

(Flashback)

A ten year old Akito is standing in front of a very frightened and trembling, seven year old Yuki. Akito smirks and raises the whip ready to strike the frightened child but stops mid air.The surroundings are different, almost like a dark aura hung over the room. Everything seemed to grow darker.

 Yuki's form changes into a monster with beet red eyes that glared at him, pieces of bitten off and hanging flesh covered his face with sewn up lips that oozed with blood trickling down the monsters chin.

The skin was a horrid mixture of grey, green, yellow, and white. Long fingernails racked at the ground reached up to slowly rip open it's own throat and let the contents spill out and a gurgling mocking laughter came from it's open neck. The monster was covered in a pool of blood that covered it and the floor.

"W-WAH...WHO ARE YOU!?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YUKI!?!?" Akito was filled with terror as the laughing creature continued to laugh at him.

"Wh-what are you talking about Akito?" the monster even had the same scared little voice as Yuki!

"DON'T TRY TO TRICK ME!" Akito snarled

"But Akito-san...?" the thing said again, with that Akito through the whip at it and ran into the hall shutting the door tightly behind him and breathing hard.

(End flashback)

-

(Third person point of view)

"Haa-san, I think I am going to go watch over Akito and Ms. Tohru and make sure the both of them are fine." Shigure said to Hatori as they stood in the front watching the people.

"All right, meanwhile, I'll deal with Aya" Hatori looked annoyed at the silver haired man that was running up to him yelling, "Tori-san I made you some tea!"

_Visions are things that we dream of seeing,_

_Yet sometimes we don't want to see._

_They may be frightful and terrible,_

_Happy and good,_

_Sad and depressing._

_Yet it is something that we face sometimes in life;_

_If it be true, or if it be a lie._

_Visions can't harm you, yet we think they can,_

_Because that is the fear of a mortal man._

_They won't go away but you can forget_

_Unless something terrible were to happen to you_

_The visions just very well might come true._

_But there's no need to worry, no need to fret;_

_Those painful visions won't harm you yet._

* * *

Author: Bad poem, but not as gruesome as the last one right? Well, I know sometimes I like to say, "Ms" and sometimes I like to say "-san." But that is because I like to sorta switch. Oh and, how do they visions from the past effect Aki-san? Well, you will see in the final chapter. Yes, there are only three chapters. I am going to wait until I get 10 reviews until I continue the next chapter so please review!

Oh by the way, Yuki doesn't know about Akito being a girl in this fic.

I except constructive criticism but please be nice about it. I know you like to take that opportunity to diss people's stories but please be nice when you give me advice. If it's rude I won't fix the problem. But if it's nice I will, so be nice, and don't forget to review!


	3. Silenced In The Forest

Author: OK this is the last chapter for ya guys. Oh and to answer the Akito girl question, Akito turns out to be a girl I think around chapter 97 or volume 9 something like that. I think Takaya is just trying to make the series last longer. Well, I will start the story now! Any other questions may get answered in the last chapter. Oh, thanks again for the wonderful reviews! You guys are very sweet! Sweeter than you should be!

* * *

Akito walked silently through the dark part of a small forest that had been behind the estate; Tohru following slowly behind her. Akito was looking for that certain spot where the whole murder mission would just look like a freak accident... if she went about it correctly.

"Ms. Honda..." Akito began, "How do you think Yuki and Kyo feel about you? Don't worry, you can be honest...I won't hurt you if your words displease me." Tohru was silent for a moment, thinking of a nice way to go about saying it.

"Well..." She began, "I think that they care for me a whole lot...as a friend at least...I'm not sure if there are any other feelings...with us..." he voiced drowned.

"...I see..." Akito said in a hardly audible tone, "...Do you care for them?"

"Yes," Tohru said, "Very much."

Tohru had a feeling she said something offensive, so decided to say something that would make it less troubling for her sake, but before she could, Akito spoke again.

"...Do they ever mention me?" Akito said in a dull, flat voice as if suspecting what the answer would be.

"...Sometimes...not very often though...only when they're making plans to go to the Sohma estate or something like that." Tohru lowered her head, feeling a little bad for Akito and how he must feel (remember, Tohru doesn't know Akito is a girl).

"But..." Tohru said, "I think that they just don't understand...what you must be going through...I think there must be a reason...you act the way you do." Akito stopped walking and turned to Tohru. Tohru gasped and bowed very low

"Oh forgive me that was out of line!" Akito chuckled in response to her apology.

"I suppose," Akito started, "That you're not as **dim** as I thought you were..._Ms. Tohru Honda." _Akito placed a hand on Tohru's forehead, "Your about to understand that reason."

Tohru heard a faint whisper in her ear and saw at that instant ablack hooded figure floating closer to her and Akito. Akito and Tohru looked at the vision as both of them felt a sharp pain in their heads.

-

Shigure had just started exiting the gates of the main house when he saw Yuki run up to him with a terribly worried look on his face.

"Shigure, Akito left with Tohru, won't you do something?!" Kyo saw the two of them and jogged to the gates to see what was going on.

"What's wrong? Where's Tohru? I haven't seen her since she was with you" The red head turned to Yuki.

"This doesn't concern you, stupid cat."

"It does if Tohru gets involved, damn rat."

"Calm down, both of you" Shigure spoke up, "I'm going to watch them and make sure nothing happens, you two need to stay here, If Akito does something she won't punish me, but if she finds you two your really going to get it."

"Fine...wait a minute, SHE?!" Yuki and Kyo said in unison.

"Oh my..." Shigure put his hand over his mouth for a second and made a nervous little laugh, "I'm sorry, I meant HE."

Shigure lifted up the latch to the gate and slipped out before Yuki and Kyo could say another word, but just look at each other in confusion.

-

Shigure was surprised to hear absolute silence in the forest, now it was going to be hard to find them. The only sound was the chilled air that whistled past his ears and the sound of mush when he took each step. He heard a slight shuffling of something moving upon the ground nearby to his right. Shigure followed the shifting and started hearing whimpers of pain and what sounded like fear.

When he found the sound, his expression became one of astonishment as a small hand reached to grab him by the ankle with a firm grip with their chilled fingers digging into his flesh lightly.

"_Shigure-san, please... don't let her die... she deserves to live ...show her mercy...help her...she needs you and the others more than I do."_

-

Kyo and Yuki shifted nervously upon the deck of the main house, not taking their eyes off of the gate that followed the passage way to the back forest. The gate slowly opened and Shigure entered it slowly, his face pale and distressed. Kyo noticed that Hatori sat up abruptly from the seat that he had sat in for the entire night and walked over to Shigure. They whispered for a while and then Shigure seemed to make a hand motion beckoning Hatori to follow him.

Yuki and Kyo gave a quick glance to each other, and then decided to follow the two adults. Kyo and Yuki ran as fast as there feet would let them, they slipped past the gate and followed the footprints of the two men. Soon the two boys found that the trail of footprints led them to the two elder men who were standing over the bodies of two women. One was lying on her stomach; her eyes stared into the snow with a look of horror glazed in their wide eyes.

The body was a pale white that almost matched the color of the snow; their arms were in a twisted angle as well as their legs. The second woman also lay on her back; her eyes were closed, although her legs and arms seem to be in a twisted angle as well as the first woman.

"Oh my god..." Kyo choked looking at both of the woman. Hatori turned over the woman with her eyes open and closed them with his index and middle finger; he crossed her arms across her chest and took off his lab coat to place it over her. Shigure took the other one and held her bridal style in a firm grip so as not to let her get colder than she must already have been.

"There's nothing we can do..." Hatori said as he picked up the body of the dead woman. "Get her into shelter immediately; we can't have any more deaths."

* * *

Author: I hope you have enjoyed the story I'm sorry, was that confusing for you people? Sorry, I got carried a way. Well, that is it! That's the end. I hope that you enjoyed this fic and have a merry season! 


	4. Apology

Author: I would like to apologize for that confusing last chapter; I would like to take this time to go over it with you so that it makes sense. Ok, first off, Akito brought Tohru into the forest to get rid of her right? Well, remember when Tohru said "_There must be a reason...you act the way you do"_ and remember that Akito said, _"You're about to find out that reason" _then Akito placed her hand on Tohru's Forehead. Basically, Akito was going to pass her sight of those awful visions to Tohru. Making her go through the same fate that Akito did.

So when she was passing the curse to Tohru by touching her forehead, Tohru saw a black figure come towards her and Akito. That black figure was a vision, Tohru had just began to see visions and that black figure walking towards the both of them was suppose to be the Grim Reaper. Now, passing a curse to someone is very hard and difficult, so basically both of them got hurt, that was the sharp pain in their heads.

So when Shigure came, one of them didn't survive the curse passing, and the other was just knocked unconscious. I am not going to tell you which one lived or died because that is something you're going to have to figure out on your own.

The reason Akito decided to pass the curse was so that no one would know that Akito did anything, the curse would slowly kill Tohru so in its own way that was the murder plan. No one would have believed Tohru was seeing visions because no one believed Akito, they thought she was just insane. So that was the murder plan the whole time, to pass the curse to Akito. Oh and yes, that was the curse caused by the Chinese zodiac.

I am sorry it was so confusing, I tend to do those sorts of things with my serious fics, I like to let the readers guess but, it didn't work out this time. This is going to be one of my last stories, it will be rare that I make a new story, so for the people that like my stories thank you, but don't expect much more in the near future.

Thank you and my most sincerest apologies,

-Naroki


End file.
